Recently, various electronic devices, such as a cellular phone, a Moving Picture Experts Group phase 1 or phase 2 (MPEG-1 or MPEG-2) audio layer 3 (MP3) player, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a tablet personal computer (PC), a Galaxy Tab, an iPad, and an electronic book terminal, have been provided to users, and the users can access various types of content while carrying them.
With the rapid development of information and communication technologies, electronic devices have a variety of functions, such as a music and video playback function, a game function, a camera function, a scheduling function, a dictionary function, and the like, in addition to their own original functions, in order to meet users' demands. The electronic devices also allow searching for various types of information and the ability to add new applications.
For example, the electronic devices are used in various tasks, such as word processing, social media networking, and games, and these tasks are performed by touching the screen of a display.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.